snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Utonium
Professor Antonio Utonium is the father and creator of the Powerpuff Girls. He plays a minor role in the story. He originated from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. Story Professor Utonium first brought the girls to their new school in Megaville. After that he wasn't seen until after the battle between Dexter and Mandark when they went home to rest. Later he appeared when Buttercup came home with a letter from Jack that he had to speak with him because Buttercup was gone wild at the School Dojo with Kendo class. The professor and Jack decided that Courage had to stay with Buttercup to take notes of what she was doing. Later when he came home he said to Buttercup that she must do something besides materials arts. He first suggested science, but that didn't work out so they went with cooking which worked out great. He later was there when Nora Wakeman and Jenny visited, and he said to Buttercup that she could go to the science fair and sell special snacks along with Jack. He is also seen at the science fair where he was one of the bystanders who witnissed the Cluster infiltrate the science fair. He quickly escaped along with Nora. He and the other scientists were trying to open the door to the safe room, when the power shut down the Professor needed a serious amount of muscle to open it. When Bubbles opened the door with her super strength, the Professor showed Bubbles The Central Megaville Skyway Hangar's past weaponry and Dynamo then he told Bubbles to let the people in the safe room past the equipment. Relationships *'Blossom ' Blossom is the creation and daughter of the Professor. She is the smart one. *'Bubbles ' Bubbles is the creation and daughter of the Professor. She is the happy one. *'Buttercup ' Buttercup is the creation and daughter of the Professor. She is the rude one. The Professor is trying to make Buttercup like other things than fighting like cooking. *'Samurai Jack ' Is the material art teacher of the school. Jack and the Professor look very similair to one another. *'Nora Wakeman ' Nora Wakeman is one of the partners of the Professor and together with professor Membrane they make great inventions. *'Professor Membrane ' Professor Membrane is one of the partners of the Professor and together with Nora Wakeman they make great inventions. Appearance The Professor wears like every other professor a white lab coat, blue pants and wears a black tie. He also has black hair. Origin Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is a brilliant scientist who works in his home in the suburbs of Townsville. A stereotypical scientist, his general attire is a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket. The Professor once housed a chimpanzee named Jojo (later to become the girls' arch-enemy, Mojo Jojo ) as a lab assistant who proved to be reckless and destructive. Jojo pushed the Professor while he was stirring his Perfect Girl concoction, causing him to accidentally break through a glass containing the mysterious "Chemical X" which spilled into the formula, thus creating the Powerpuff Girls. The Professor is a genius in many fields of science, having shown knowledge in fields such as physics, chemistry, and biology as well as being a skilled inventor (inventing things such as a giant bipedal Powerpuff robot called the DyNaMo and a super suit that allowed him to fight crime with the girls). Aside from his role as a scientist, he acts as parent in The Powerpuff Girls' lives (doing things a father would normally perform, like preparing their school lunches or cheering up his "daughters" when they've been hurt). Although the girls address him as "Professor", when discussing the Prof with others, they refer to him as "our dad". The Professor can be odd, silly, clumsy, easily manipulated and over-protective at times, but still retains his caring father figure image. His catchphrase is "I made It!" which is seen in such episodes and specials "Uh Oh Dynamo" and "Powerpuff Girls Rule". In the initial seasons The Professor was seen with a tobacco pipe which was later dropped. In the episode "Town and Out", he pretended to like Citysville, and admitted he hated it when the girls told him that they did. Trivia *Professor Utonium has the same cup as Dr. X with the text World's Best Dad of All Time. Gallery To see this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Professor Utonium. Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters